Data storage devices use servo data to position a head relative to a data storage medium for read or write operations. During operation, a servo demodulator receives a readback signal to detect servo data associated with each track to position the head and to make sure that the head is in the vicinity of the track center. The servo data includes, for example, Servo Address Mark (SAM), Servo Index Mark (SIM) and Track IDs associated with each data track. The SAM, SIM and Track IDs are detected using a symbol mapping and an associated detection algorithm. As the demand for greater storage density increases, prior symbol mapping and detection algorithms require more redundancy which reduces servo format efficiency. Aspects of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.